


Burn The Couch

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magic lesson doesn't go quite to plan.</p><p>Written for Swan Queen Week 2016 Prompt: Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn The Couch

Emma disappeared in a billowing cloud of white smoke. 

It was a good start. Regina waited. Emma wouldn’t be long, she should be back any moment... 

The swirl of white returned exactly where it had just dissipated, Regina smiled, coming back to exactly the same spot was a good sign of control. 

Instead of the joy she expected on Emma’s face there was horror. Regina could only assume she’d transported herself somewhere unexpected. This should have been a straightforward hop to her home and back. 

"What happened?" Regina reached and put a comforting hand on Emma’s arms. "Didn't you arrive home okay?" 

"Oh I made it," Emma rubbed her eyes.

"Then why do you look like you just saw your parents having sex?"

"Because I did!"

"Oh. Oh no. They weren’t..." Regina put her hand to her mouth to hold back the laugh welling up inside. 

"They were. On the couch!"

Regina snorted.

"It’s not funny!"

The laugh Regina had been holding in exploded out.

"Please tell me you have a mind bleach spell. Or I guess I could curse myself to another land."

Regina was still laughing, she had stepped back to use her desk to support herself. 

"How am I supposed to ever sit on that couch again?"

Regina wiped the wetness from her eyes. "Shall we try that again? Maybe the Sheriff’s Station this time?" 

Emma shook her head. "No I’ve had enough mental scarring for one day. Let’s try fireballs. Maybe I can just burn the couch."


End file.
